THANK YOU JANE
by mentafan
Summary: Lisbon has finally caught Volker. she now has the time to reflect upon what all Jane did for her. will she be able to express her feelings to Jane? find out. I would gladly like to accept all your reviews. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own the mentalist.damn it!


**THANK YOU , JANE**

* * *

Lisbon hurried to the bullpen. She was smiling all the way in her car listening to the spice girls. After weeks of popping sleeping pills, tequila shots and god knows what! She was finally able to sleep last night. She had not felt this better for months. Why? She was satisfied as she caught the one person that she dreaded the most in her life- TOMMY VOLKER.

As she pushed the elevator button and got inside, her mind ruffled towards the thoughts of Jane. She never got the chance to thank him for what all he'd done for her. She knew that if it had not been for Jane she would never have caught Volker. The way he mocked Volker when he came to see her at the CBI, the way accompanied her at all steps, she could never forget that. The elevator door opened with a ring. Her eyes searched for Jane but she could not see him anywhere.

She went to Rigsby who was stuffing cheese balls into his mouth.

"God! Rigsby, don't you ever get tired?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Have you seen Jane?"

"Yeah. He just went to his attic upstairs."

"Thanks"

"And hey boss. Congrats on the Volker case"

She flashed a reassuring smile and began to walk towards the attic. It was just then that she saw Cho coming towards him with his evergreen bland expression.

"Boss"

"Hey Cho. How are they holding up with the Volker's case?"

"He'll be brought for interrogation today. He 's lawyerd up."

She passed an assuring expression in a lame attempt to console the team and went up the attic.

She knew Jane would be working on his list of suspects' .Lately he'd been spending so much time on it. She knocked on the door and Jane opened with one of his charming smile.

"Oh! There you are Lisbon. I was hoping to see you."

Lisbon blushed and brushed away her hairs. Jane seemed to notice the joy on her face. She was looking unusually happy and he knew the reason for it and he also knew why she'd come here.

She sat on the chair beside him. She was looking for words to say but could not find any. But she finally managed to speak.

"Jane. I …"

"No need."

"You know I wouldn't have done this without you"

"We're partners and that's what partners do"

She looked at him. And for the first time she realized how much their relation had grown over these years. She shifted closer to him. Jane could feel her scent packed with a hint of cinnamon. Lisbon looked at the diary in his hand.

"Still working on the list of suspects, huh"

"It's the only lead I've got "

Jane turned to look at her and for a moment there they were only an inch apart from each other. Both looked into each other's eyes, almost lost. They were breathing into each other. Jane knew if he'd give in he'll not be able to stop, so he turned his attention towards his diary.

Lisbon fluttered her eyes away and got up, not wanting to make the moment more awkward.

"I should go now Jane. They're bringing Volker for the interrogation."

"You seem worried , Lisbon "

"He's lawyered up Jane. I don't know how long we'll get to keep him locked up."

"Don't worry. If you were able to catch him I'm sure you'll be able to keep him locked up. I know you can"

He put his hand on her shoulder. A shiver went down her spine. But she resisted the temptation and made her way towards the door but something stopped her as she turned the door knob. She turned back and started walking towards Jane. Jane stood up from his desk and before he could analyze what was happening she came closer and hugged him.

"Thank you Jane. For everything" Lisbon spoke as she tightened her grip on him.

"Lisbon I …"

"Shhh…No need …"

She broke the hug and turned away.

Jane looked at him. He'd never seen someone so beautiful. Someone so strong and yet so fragile. He wanted to tell her how he felt; he wanted to touch her but could not do anything. He heard the door close behind him and he opened his diary and started working on the list of people he'd ever shook hands with. It was all he had for now…

* * *

**A/N: THANKS FOR READING. HOPE YOU LIKED IT:)**


End file.
